Syalae (5e Race)
Syalae "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Syalae Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Syalae Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Syalae's affinity for the dead causes their lifespan to take ten times longer than their non-humanoid counterparts, allowing them to live up to 150 years old, and they are mature at 6 years old. ''Alignment.'' Syalae see death as a natural process of life, causing them to seem Evil to most, though they actually follow strict codes, making them lean towards Lawful alignments. ''Size.'' Syalae tend to be shorter than humans on average, though only by a few feet, and weigh around 20 pounds lighter. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Death's Defense. ''You have resistance to necrotic-type damage. ''Anubian Bloodline. ''You may cast chill touch at will. At 5th level, you may use animate dead once per long rest, but it only raises one zombie, and you cannot have more than one raised at a time from this feature. ''Reaper Strike. ''Whenever you hit with a melee weapon attack, you may choose to deal additional necrotic damage equal to your level, before or after you roll damage. If a target is reduced to 0 hit points from this feature, they automatically fail one death saving throw, if they can make any. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. ''Death's Doorkeeper. ''You have advantage on Medicine checks made to stabilize creatures. ''Egyptian D20. ''You have advantage on sensing all ways of people trying to pickpocket you. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one language of your choice. Category:Races